starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
КС-7567
|дата рождения=Около 32 ДБЯВ романе «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», Рекс утверждает, что ему десять лет. «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» размещает роман в 22 ДБЯ, таким образом, датируя год рождения Рекса к дате 32 ДБЯ. |место рождения=КаминоРоман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» |дата смерти= |место смерти= |раса=Человек (клон) |пол=Мужской |рост=1,83 метра |вес=80 килограммов''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' |цвет волос=Чёрный;«Звёздные войны». Эпизод II: «Атака клонов» светлый (обесцвеченый) |цвет глаз=КарийФильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» |цвет лица= |имплантаты= |эпоха=Восход Империи |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика ** Великая армия Республики *** 501-й легион **** Рота «Торрент» |учителя= |ученики= }} КС-7567, или Рекс ( ), — клон-капитан, который отвечал Великой армии Республики за 501-й легион во время Войн клонов. Выращенный и обученный на планете Камино КС-7567 вступил в республиканские ряды в битве на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Он завоевал уважение как от офицеров-джедаев, так и от солдат-клонов как благородный коммандер, ставший известным как один из лучших и самых сильных солдат-клонов в Великой армии. Он даже был выбран для специальной подготовки команды под командованием элитного республиканского коммандос Альфа-17, после чего он и взял псевдоним «'Рекс'». Как капитан 501-ого, Рекс был прикомандирован к генералу-джедаю Энакину Скайуокеру, чью храбрость в бою он разделил. Он был близким другом маршала коммандера Коди. Их отношения зеркально отображали отношения генералов-джедаев, Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Все четверо часто получали совместные задания для координации фронтовых кампаний против Конфедерации независимых систем. В битве при Кристофсисе Рекс стал наставником недавно приписанного к Скайуокеру падавана Асоки Тано, с которой он создал прочную связь. Ему также удалось выжить в битве на Тете, сражении, в котором было почти полностью уничтожено подраздение 501-ого, его рота «Торрент». Во время осмотра аванпостов слежения с Коди Рекс собрал небольшую команду солдат-новобранцев, чтобы вернуть станцию Риши, которая впоследствии была уничтожена ими с целью срыва запланированного генералом Гривусом вторжения Конфедерации в Камино. Вскоре после этого события он находился на борту флагмана «Решительный» и присоединился к Скайуокеру и Тано в командовании наступлений 501-ого на Ботавуи, ДжанФатале и других горячих точках по всей галактике. Он принимал участие в бесчисленных кампаниях в межгалактическом театре войны, от сдерживания вируса «Синий призрак» на Набу и освобождения Рилота до других тяжело выигранных сражений, таких как битва при Маластаре, вторая битва при Джеонозисе и битва при Камино. На протяжении всей своей карьеры Рекс подтверждал, что он являлся эффективным лидером, который по-настоящему заботился о людях, находящихся под его командованием, даже когда он начал сомневаться в своём собственном будущем—а также о собратьях—в Республике. В битве при Салукемае в 21 ДБЯ он встретил клона-дезертира Ката Локуэйна, которого он уважал, несмотря на их поразительные различия. Его лидерство было окончательно проверено в битве при Умбаре, когда он был вынужден объединить 501-й легион под временным командованием упрямого и агрессивного генерала-джедая Понг Крелла. Рекс не был согласен с Креллом и обнаружил, что ему было необходимо балансировать благосостояние своих солдат с планами Крелла, которые влекли за собой множество жертв. Когда Крелл приказал 501-ому вступить в бой с 212-ым штурмовым батальоном, Рекс понял, что их генерал был предателем Республики, и, рискуя быть уличённым в измене командовал своими людьми для ареста Крелла. Это суровое испытание поменяло его отношение к беспрекословному подчинению приказам, так как он понял ценность принятия своих собственных решений. Недрогнувшая преданность Рекса Республике поспособствовала тому, что он держался на передовой в течение трёхлетнего периода Войн клонов. Он помог Скайуокеру, Тано и Кеноби спасти тогрут от Зайгеррианской гильдии работорговцев и в 20 ДБЯ оказал поддержку джедаям в обучении местных повстанцев на Ондероне, чтобы освободить их мир. Вскоре он и Скайуокер арестовали Тано на Корусанте, так как она была обвинена в диверсии в Храме джедаев, что впоследствии явилось причиной её ухода из Ордена джедаев. После этого происшествия Рекс и Скайуокер преследовали их давнего товарища, ЭРК-солдата Пятерню, ставшего изгоем после расследования заговора против джедаев, который был распространён среди всех клонов. Прежде чем Пятерня смог доказать свои выводы Рексу и Скайуокеру, боец Корусантской гвардии Фокс застрелил его за сопротивление аресту. К концу войны в 19 ДБЯ Рекс уступил свою команду 501-ым другому офицеру, коммандеру Эппо, руководившего этим подразделением при возвышении Галактической Империи. Биография Номер и имя Человек-клон охотника за головами Джанго Фетта, который получил маркировку КС-7567 родился около 32 ДБЯ на планете Камино с целью служения Великой армии Республики. Наделённый ускорением роста клонерами-каминоанцами он стал частью одной из самых первых партий солдат-клонов, и его ранние годы жизни в значительной степени включали каминоанскую скоростную подготовку. Как и в случаях с другими клонами, ставшими офицерами, каминоанцы заметили его естественные лидерские способности на ранней стадии, и в течение следующего десятилетия, он прошёл дополнительное изучение командования и интенсивное запрограммированное обучение для развития своих навыков.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Иллюстрированное руководство А к 22 ДБЯ, он стал тренироваться уже как лидер отрядов. В том же году''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' КС-7567 служил на планете Джеонозис и сражался на стороне Галактической Республики против местных джеонозийцев и армии дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем в первом бою Войн клонов.Войны клонов: Пленных не брать Он выжил в первой битве на Джеонозисе''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Новые поля сражений — Путеводитель'' и продолжил службу в своей Великой армии в межгалактическом конфликте, поклявшись защищать всех граждан Республики от ущерба, а также присягнув на верность государству Республики. Он неоднократно служил с генералами-джедаями и учился относиться почтительно к их способностям; в свою очередь, офицеры-джедаи стали полагаться на него. Благодаря своей агрессии на поле боя, он заработал репутацию как один из лучших и сильнейших солдат-клонов в Республиканских вооружённых силах.Руководство по Войнам клонов Такова была доблесть и эффективность, и поэтому его забрали из его подразделения, и он был в числе 100 клонов-офицеров, вызванных обратно на Камино для прохождения специальной командной подготовки. thumb|left|250px|Рекс стал похожим на своего прикомандированного генерала-джедая Энакина Скайуокера во многих отношениях. Под закалённым взглядом элитного республиканского коммандос Альфа-17, КС-7567 и его однополчане стойко переносили изнурительные упражнения для развития самостоятельного мышления, импровизации и индивидуальности. Программа ЭРК поспособствовала тому, что КС-7567 подружился с другим офицером, маршалом коммандером КК-2224. После того, как Альфа-17 вознаградил их за индивидуализм, предоставив им собственные имена, КС-7567 и КК-2224 стали известными как «Рекс» и «Коди», соответственно, тем не менее, сохранив своё прежнее прозвище. Рекс часто сам работал с Коди, в частности, в ряде опасных кампаний. Одним из примеров была битва при Тибрине, в которой они попытались, но так и не смогли вместе с несколькими джедаями вытеснить присутствие вооружённых сил сепаратистов с Тибрина. Хотя битва стала сокрушительным поражением Республики, Рексу и Коди удалось выжить. Спустя нескольких недель после первой битвы на Джеонозисе,Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя Рексу, ставшему уважаемым клонами, точно так же, как и офицерами-джедаями, было присвоено звание клона-капитана. Кроме того, мандалорские ветераны, обучавшие офицеров-клонов на Камино, даровали ему боевую честь мандалорскими глазами «Джаиг», и он расписал свой шлем, служивший ему бронёй, этим украшением. В том же году, было сформировано новое элитное подразделение в Великой армии: 501-й легион, чьё обучение участников превзошло даже обучение элитных республиканских коммандос.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35 Рекс стал командовать основной группой 501-ого легиона, которой была поставлена задача патрулирования беззаконных регионов галактики. В рамках своего назначенного 501-ого легиона, Рекс получил свою собственную роту—«Торрент», основанный из казарм клонов ВАР в столице Республики — Корусанте.Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада Он и его люди были приписаны к генералу-джедаю Энакину Скайуокеру, который принял его офицерское поручение после того, как был посвящён в рыцари, что произошло уже спустя четыре недели после начала войны.Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство Как прикомандированный к Скайуокеру, Рекс многому научился у своего командира, постепенно дружась с ним. Он действовал со Скайуокером на линиях фронта, зачастую применяя необычные тактики, приводящие к победам Республики. Скайуокер позже вспоминал, что Рекс, как солдат-новобранец, изначально стремился следовать каждому приказу в письмах, но со временем стал более независимым от приказов. 501-й легион приобрёл как известность, так и статус ветерана под их руководством, а Верховный Канцлер Палпатин принял извещение о том, что Рекс и его люди применяли неортодоксальные стратегии Скайуокера с многократным успехом. Под руководством Палпатина, 501-й стал подразделением клонов, члены которого прошли секретную подготовку и были разбросаны по всей галактике для усилий ведения войны требуется.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Помимо его дружбы с Коди, Рекс сформировал рабочие отношения с Деналом, собратом — членом 501-го,Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей а также подружился с элитным разведчиком-сержантом CS-2207, по прозвищу «Бумер».Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Официальный справочник по игре Кроме того, он познакомился c генералом-джедаем Коди, Оби-Ваном Кеноби. В одном задании, Рекс и его батальон объединился с отрядом элитных республиканских коммандос для атаки армии боевых дроидов, которые захватили стратегический город. Капитан 501-ого Битва при Кристофсисе Через семь недель после начала войны, Рекс и Коди были посланы вместе с боевой группой Республики под командованием Скайуокера и Кеноби для освобождения планеты Кристофсис, которая досталась Конфедерации и её конгломерату Торговому собранию. По пути к Кристофсису на борту звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор», Рекс был свидетелем голографического совещания рядом со Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном и Коди, в котором генерал Уорм Лоатсом, лидер вражеского вторжения, оказывал давление на население Кристофсиса для подчинения сепаратистским правилам.Войны клонов: В тени После достижения системы Кристоф, силы Республики разгромили блокаду адмирала Тренча и создали базу на поверхности. Скайуокер и Кеноби вскоре взяли клона-контингента во главе с Рексом и Коди в столице Чалейдонии, более известной как «Кристальный город».Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клоновЗакулисные игры Однажды там джедаи и клоны готовили засаду, чтобы компенсировать преимущество Конфедерации в численности войск. Они переместились в бизнес-комплекс с двумя башнями, выходящими на северную и южную сторону, откуда они намеревались перехватить батальон дроидов Сепаратистов для того, чтобы пройти через главную площадь снизу. Рекс и Скайуокер разместили своих людей в северной башне на сорок шестом уровне, в то время как в южной башне размещалась команда, возглавляемая Кеноби, Коди, и клоном-сержантом Ловкачом. thumb|right|250px|Рекс и другие клоны эвакуируются после засады на Кристофсисе. Однако всё вышло совсем иначе: сепаратистский батальон под командованием тактического дроида серии «Т» TJ-55''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One, «Jedi Temple Archives» Blu-ray feature for промаршировал по площади бизнес-комплекса, а затем колонна войск неожиданно разделилась пополам. Стратегия Республики, таким образом, оказалась под угрозой, когда многочисленные отряды боевых дроидов B1 устроили засаду команде Кеноби в южной башне. После сигнала клону-пилоту Ястребу для эвакуации, Скайуокер, Рекс и их люди использовали подъёмные тросы своих бластерных винтовок DC-15A спуска в южную башню. Они избежали лазерного огня из пехотных дроидов и прибыли для помощи Кеноби и Коди, которые сдерживали натиск врагов, превосходящих численностью. После того, как Кеноби временно помешал продвижению дроидов, использовав толчок Силы бластерной пушки на них, объединенный отряд клонов взял турболифт для эвакуации на крышу. TJ-55 преследовал их на крыше с большим количеством войск дроидов, но Рекс, Коди и другие клоны мужественно прикрывали огнём Скайуокера и Кеноби, чтобы прорваться через дроидов. Laat Вскоре прилетел боевой корабль Ястреба, и Рекс с его товарищами сбежали с головным блоком TJ-55, который стащил солдат Гас. Вернувшись на базу той же ночью, Рекс и Коди стали анализировать головной блок TJ-55 в командном центре под роболототомией, что только подтвердило, что Конфедерация была в курсе их плана до того, как аппарат прекратил обработку. При ознакомлении с полученными данными их клонов-офицеров, Скайуокер предположил, что нарушение правил безопасности стало причиной приобретения сепаратистами их стратегии, но Кеноби зашёл так далеко, что стал подозревать, что был шпион среди своих людей. Скайуокер и Кеноби решил отправиться вглубь позиций противника, приказав Рексу и Коди, сохранить их миссию в тайне и остаться, чтобы задержать потенциального предателя. Вскоре после того, как джедаи покинули их, Коди встревожился, так как они нашли комлинк Hush-98, который был намеренно оставлен и активирован на соседнем столе с другим оборудованием войск, что означало, что кто-то отдалённо подслушивал весь их разговор с джедаями. Рекс тогда же заметил фигуру в коридоре, но слишком далеко, чтобы распознать её: сержанта Ловкача, который был шпионом тёмной служительницы Асажж Вентресс и Конфедерации. Ловкач немедленно пустился бежать и игнорировал приказы Рекса, принуждая тем самым Рекса и Коди преследовать его по базе. Несмотря на потерю их цели, два офицера были в состоянии следовать за ним по коридорам комплекса в столовую клонов, где они поняли, что предателем был одним из их собственных братьев. thumb|left|250px|Рекс и Коди исследуют головной блок TJ-55 в процессе роболототомии после засады на Кристофсисе. Вернувшись в командный центр, Рекс и Коди попытались связаться со Скайуокером и Кеноби, но обнаружили, что связи были заблокированы, возможно шпионом в их лагере. Рекс решил использовать дроида-астромеханика Скайуокера, R2-D2, чтобы проверить исходящие журналы передачи станции за последние несколько дней. Размышляя над добытыми сведениями R2-D2 вместе с датападом, Рекс проследил необычный всплеск волны помех в компьютерном терминале, расположенном в казармах взвода Ловкача. Хотя солдаты Джестер, Панч, Скетч и Гас прошли допрос с заслуживающими доверия алиби, солдат Чоппер был вынужден признаться, что он нарушил военные протоколы, украв пальцы боевых дроидов с поля боя и нанизав их на ожерелье. Попытавшись подорвать доверие Чоппера, Ловкач ненароком показал свои знания о миссии джедаев—информацию он мог получить только через открытый комлинк, который Коди обнаружил в командном центре. Когда ложь обнаружилась, Ловкач атаковал Коди с Чоппером и быстро бежал из казарм, оставив своих подопечных из взвода, а также Рекса и Коди, потрясённых разоблачением истинной верности сержанта. Рекс и Коди немедленно стали преследовать к разоблачённого Ловкача, прослеживая сигнал из его вспомогательного пояса, который привёл их на посадочную платформу канонерок. Вместо Ловкача они обнаружили его вспомогательный пояс, прикреплённый к главному термальному детонатору, и успели пробраться к прикрытию как раз перед тем, как взрывная волна вызвала ряд других. В результате взрыва была уничтожена посадочная платформа и склад поставки оружия, также как генераторы энергии базы. Узнав от Гаса и Чоппера, что Ловкач был замечен в командном центре, Рекс направился вместе с Коди, чтобы задержать диверсанта, оставив взвод Ловкача и других солдат для перекрытия периметра. В командном центре, Рекс и Коди заметили, что Ловкач скрывался в вентиляционной шахте и решили применить хитрость, чтобы выманить его из укрытия. В то время как Коди тайно вытащил боеприпасы из его бластера DC-15S и оставил это оружие на консоли голостола, Рекс появился, выйдя из южного выхода для того, чтобы перезагрузить генераторы энергии базы. После того, как за ним закрылась взрывозащитная дверь, он вернулся в комнату и помог Коди противостоять Ловкачу, который попытался украсть пустой бластер Коди. Несмотря на то, что он был безоружен, Ловкач отказался сдаться, захватив DC-15S, принадлежащий Рексу, и ударив его им. thumb|right|250px|Рекс и Коди противостоят вероломному Ловкачу в командном центре базы. В завязавшейся драке, Коди и Ловкач обезоружили друг друга и занялись рукопашным боем. Когда Рекс присоединился, он получил удар по голове, и Ловкач сбил его на пол и использовал манёвр «Поражение паха», чтобы вывихнуть его ногу. Тем не менее, Коди быстро свалил с ног Ловкача, и вражеского агента задержали, надев на него оглушающие наручники. Когда вернулись Скайуокер и Кеноби, Рекс и Коди вручили им Ловкача, который попытался оправдать свои действия со своей ненавистью к джедаям. Обвинения Ловкача были опровергнуты офицерами-клонами, которые возразили, сказав, что его «подвиги» угрожали жизням клонов-братьям, которых, как он утверждал, он любил. После того, как Ловкач был отправлен на гауптвахту, Рекс и Коди сообщили о саботаже в складе оружия Скайуокеру и Кеноби, который заявили, что они обнаружили главные силы вторжения сепаратистов, насчитывающих около тысячи единиц. Вскоре Уорм Лоатсом начал свою первую атаку на республиканские силы, базировавшиеся в Кристальном городе. После нескольких дней битвы, джедаи и клоны смогли сдержать сепаратистов, заставив их отступить на некоторое время. Рекс воспользовался прекращением боевых действий для того, чтобы подстричься и рассмотреть отчеты о потерях в его датападе возле временной республиканской передовой станции помощи. Он совещался и шутил там с дежурным медиком, клоном-сержантом Кориком, а также с солдатом Гедом, который был ранен в плечо. В тот момент, когда силы Конфедерации начали новую атаку, Рекс схватил свою винтовку и присоединился к Скайуокеру и Кеноби на улицах. Когда Коди помогал Кеноби в маршалинге для защиты их базы, Рекс взял взвод клонов для сопровождения Скайуокера вдоль маршрута, параллельного главной улице города. По мере того, как клоны пробивались в тыл противника, Рекс вспоминал, как довоенный Кристальный город сверкал своей красотой всего за несколько дней до начала нанесения ущерба боевыми действиями городу. Он последовал за Скайуокером и остатком своих мужчин, в том числе Кориком и вылеченным Гедом, к энергетической сфере башни, где они разделили их войска. В то время, как большей части взвода была поставлена задача отвлечения на себя внимания и уничтожения дроидов на уровне улиц, Рекс и Скайуокер взяли несколько солдат на крышу для уничтожения трио элитных боевых три-дроидов типа «Октаптарра»Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Невероятные транспортные средства сверху. Рекс и его люди использовали реактивные ранцы JT-12 для спуска на улицу, в то время как Скайуокер приземлялся на одном из три-дроидов. thumb|left|250px|Рекс и Тано совещаются на Кристофсисе, положив тем самым начало их крепкой дружбы. Совместными усилиями, Рекс и его товарищи сбили три-дроидов и обратили своё внимание на незащищённые участки задних флангов пехотных дроидов, которые вовсе не спешили передвигаться. После того, как Лоатсом и его армия дроидов были вынуждены снова отступить, республиканский штурмовой шаттл типа «Ню» приземлился в Кристальном городе на Центральной Площади. Хотя Кеноби считал, что его новый ученик-падаван был на борту, он и Скайуокер обнаружили, что вместо ожидаемого подкрепления, шаттл привёз юного падавана Асоку Тано, которая была ученицей не Кеноби, а Скайуокера. Рекс был представлен Асоке на наблюдательном посту и был немного озадачен, встретив нового падавана, поскольку Скайуокер заявил, что у него никогда его не будет. Рекс не мог помочь, но хихикнул, когда Тано обозвала её нового учителя «Скайрокер», а Скайуокер, раздражённый её высокомерием и заносчивым поведением, приказал своему капитану «показать, что уважение — залог успеха», осмотрев наблюдательные пункты Центральной Площади.Войны клонов: Новый падаван Рекс подчинился и повёл Тано прочь для совещания с ней частным образом. Рассказав различные азы его подготовки, Рекс помог Тано лучше понять её роль как коммандера в Великой Армии, и они смогли понять друг друга—хотя Тано все ещё стремилась доказать, что она была готова стать учеником Скайуокера, научилась быть полезной и относиться с уважением к её начальству. Когда они находились вблизи республики установок республиканских противотанковых пушек AV-7, Тано заметила, что Конфедерация развёртывала дефлекторный щит, что встревожило Рекса, который знал, что артиллерия не пробьёт такой щит. Они оба присоединились к Скайуокеру и Кеноби на станции связи, чтобы разработать тактику для отражения надвигающейся контратаки сепаратистов. Группа решила, что Скайуокер возьмёт своего падавана и проникнет в тыл вражеских расположений войск, чтобы устранить генератор щита, когда Рекс и Кеноби будет «заниматься» дроидами для того, чтобы тянуть время. После того, как Скайуокер и Тано отправились, Рекс и Кеноби попытались использовать тяжёлые орудия против расширяющегося щита противника, что только подтвердило их бесполезность. Используя незакодированный канал комлинка, чтобы казаться более убедительным сепаратистам, Рекс приказал войскам клонов отступить перед переключением обратно в скрытый канал. Через перехваченный речевой трафик между командирами танковых экипажей и офицерами боевых дроидов он узнал, что Лоатсом отдал своей пехоте приказ наступать на тяжёлые пушки, которые препятствовали его войскам ранее в боях, но теперь были безрезультатными и уязвимыми. Как только дефлекторный щит прошёл перед ними, Кеноби возглавил наступление на передовые линии Лоатсома, а Рекс со своими людьми заманил дроидов в здания вдоль главной улицы. Когда дроиды выпустили ракету на пост связи, использовавшийся Рексом в качестве прикрытия, взрыв набросился на него и сбил его с ног. После того, как его заставили отступать вместе со своими людьми, он встретился с Кеноби в командном центре. Хотя Рекс предложил использовать тяжёлые пушки, несмотря на щит, который мог бы привести к роковому избыточному давлению, результатом чего стало бы серьёзное повреждение, Кеноби вместо этого приказал ему мобилизовать защиту пушек, в то время как сам мастер-джедай задерживал бы дроидов. Несмотря на своё нежелание оставить Кеноби, Рекс подчинился приказу и отступил, а Кеноби столкнулся с надвигающимися дроидами. Когда щит уже приблизился к тяжёлым пушкам, Рекс, Корик со своими людьми стали противостоять огню неприятеля из-за какого-то валуна возле главной улицы. Рекс вскоре разузнал, что Кеноби сдался Лоатсому, но понял, что генерал-джедай просто обманул врага, и собрал людей, чтобы держать линию. thumb|right|250px|Рекс, столкнувшись с подавляющим перевесом, собирает свои войска, чтобы держать линию. Поскольку Рекс и его люди выдержали натиск огромных сил дроидов, Скайуокер и Тано уничтожили генератор экрана. Рекс нацелился на керкойдеанского командира танка, когда он увидел на небе проблеск отступающего щита, и убил этого вражеского офицера, испытывая при этом полное облегчение. Он быстро приказал тяжёлым пушкам начать обстрел незащищённых сепаратистов и их бронированных штурмовых танков. С республиканским адмиралом Вуллфом Юлареном и Гранд-мастером джедаем Йодой, прибывшим с подкреплениями для завершения процесса обеспечения безопасности Кристофсиса, Рекс вздохнул и почувствовал боль, которая пришла с их утратой многих своих людей. Хотя боевые корабли LAAT/i прилетели и начали бомбардировать близлежащие линии дроидов, он отважился на вылазку, чтобы помочь Корику обыскать обломки в поисках двух выживших солдат, о которых они разузнали, благодаря сигналам, автоматически посылаемым датчиками предупреждения, вмонтированными в скафандр каждого бойца. Рекс позже сел в боевой корабль, чтобы забрать Скайуокера и Тано с участка у генератора щита, а затем вернулся с ними на командную базу в Кристальный город. Во время полета он поздравил Скайуокер и Тано с их успешной миссией—поблагодарив при этом молодую Тано, которая медленно начала завоёвывать его уважение. Битва на Тете thumb|left|250px|Рекс поднимается к храму под прикрытием [[AT-TE]] После встречи с Йодой, Скайуокер и Тано получили задание спасти сына криминального лорда Джаббы Хатта, так как джедаям надо было заслужить расположение босса гангстеров, чтобы Республика могла перевозить грузы в безопасности от сепаратистов по территории Джаббы. Рекс сопровождал джедаев на планете Тет. Разыскивая хаттёнка, клоны во главе с джедаями добрались до храма, расположенного на высокой скале. После этого силам Республики пришлось начать вертикальную атаку, чтобы войти в храм. Им сопутствовал успех, но половина роты «Торрент» была потеряна. Энакин и Асока спасли хаттёнка, в то время как Рекс и его люди обеспечили безопасность храма. Прибытие большего количества боевых дроидов Конфедерации вынудило силы Республики забаррикадироваться в храме. Скайуокер и Тано улетели, чтобы найти помощь для больного хаттёнка, в то время как Рекс остался за командира. Как только армия дроидов атаковала, несколько из солдат были убиты, однако Рекс притворился мёртвым, чтобы шпионить за командующим силами дроидов, тёмным служителем Асажж Вентресс. Рекс попытался выстрелить в Вентресс, но она выбила его бластер из его руки и с помощью Силы практически задушила капитана. Асажж Вентресс потребовала, чтобы клон выдал ей местоположение Скайуокера, но Рекс остался непреклонен. Тогда она использовала воздействие на разум, чтобы вынудить Рекса связаться с джедаем. Однако Вентресс недооценила интеллекта Рекса. Клон действительно связался со Скайуокером, но обратился к нему «Энакин», вместо его обычного «Генерал Скайуокер». Эта фраза и предупредила джедая о том, что всё идёт не так, как планировалось. Вентресс улетела, чтобы самой, лично поимать джедаев, в то время как боевые дроиды охраняли шесть выживших пленников-клонов. Рекс и другие выжившие освободились от дроидов-охранников и забрали их оружие, а подбитый AT-TE использовали для прикрытия во время сражения с дроидами. Скайуокер и Тано, обойдя храм, нашли старый грузовой звездолёт и с его помощью вернулись к Рексу и клонам. Однако возвратить хаттёнка отцу следовало здоровым, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано были вынуждены искать лекарство для Ротты, из-за чего они были неспособны оказать помощь Рексу. Вскоре прибыли генерал Кеноби и 212-й штурмовой батальон, чтобы помочь Рексу и его парням. Силы Республики отогнали дроидов Конфедерации. Но к тому времени только пять бойцов роты «Торрент» оставались в живых. Позже Рекс обсудил операцию с Коди и пришёл к выводу, что она была проведена плохо, не хватало воздушной поддержки, а пехота применялась неправильно. Верфи Гвори Поскольку война продолжала опустошать галактику, Сепаратистский флот, превосходящий Республиканский флот вчетверо, приложил усилия, чтобы превратить старания Республики в её высший недостаток. С преждевременной вероятностью поражения в войне, Высший совет джедаев решил нанести ущерб сепаратисткому производству звездолётов путём уничтожения сепаратистских верфей на подконтрольной Межгалактическому банковскому клану планете Гвори. Поскольку точное местоположение верфей на поверхности планеты ещё не было определено, эту задачу должны были выполнить Рекс, Скайуокер и Кеноби. Дабы проникнуть через защиту Гвори незамеченными—а именно, через блокаду, управляемую дроидом, и через луч излучения, который искоренял все формы жизни—Скайуокер разработал дерзкий план, для исполнения которого они замораживают себя в карбоните. R2-D2, чьё присутствие не вызвало бы особых подозрений дроидов, отвечавших за безопасность блокады, доставил команду на Гвори. После успешной разморозки и обнаружения верфей, они передали бы координаты Пло Куну и Сэси Тийну из ближайшей коммуникационной башни, которые устранили бы объект вместе с республиканскими эскадрильями. Начав подготовку на Корусанте, Рекс собрал отряд клонов в отсеке карбонитовой заморозки КС-642, где Скайуокер заверил своего капитана, что они будут разморожены ещё до вступления в силу анабиозной болезни. Рекс, его люди, а также Скайуокер и Кеноби заморозили себя в карбоните вместе с Тано, которая не должна была участвовать в миссии, но благодаря адмиралу Юларену, который посодействовал ей, воздействовав на команду для того, чтобы предоставить её разрешение.Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи Инспекции аванпостов Передислокация Миссия на ДжанФатале Дальнейшие кампании Битва на луне Риши thumb|250px|Рекс стреляет в голову дроиду-коммандо. Когда штурмовой шаттл типа «Ню» доставил капитана Рекса и коммандера Коди на луне Риши для инспекции аванпоста, они были встречены солдатом-клоном, утверждавшим, что объект в проверке не нуждается. Рекс и Коди заметили сигнал о нападении дроидов, и капитан немедленно выстрелил из бластера прямо в голову клону. Коди это повергло в шок. Однако после того как Рекс снял шлем «клона», оказалось что убитый был дроидом. Разоблачённые, дроиды открыли стрельбу и бросили в дерзких солдат несколько термальных детонаторов. Рекс и Коди могли отступить, но без шаттла, который был уничтожен во время боя, у них не было никакого способа связаться с Республикой. Вскоре Рекс и Коди обнаружили клонов-новобранцев, которые служили на станции. Рекс приказал им cнять шлемы, чтобы убедиться, что это не очередные дроиды. Солдаты действительно оказались клонами из плоти и крови. Это были Эхо, Пятерня и Хэви, которые находились на заставе незадолго до нападения дроидов. Рекс назвал их «блестящими» — унижительным прозвищем новобранцев, прибывавших на передовую в ослепительно чистой броне, которая еще не видела сражений. В это время к заставе приблизился флот Конфедерации под командованием генерала Гривуса, направлявшийся к Камино, главной планете клонирования, где для Республики выращивались новые солдаты. Дроиды перекодировали сигнал с заставы, чтобы Республика не подозревала о готовящемся нападении. Рекс планировал взорвать заставу. Её разрушение прекратило бы передачу ложного сигнала и предупредило бы Республику о нависшей угрозе. После того как Рекс обнаружил, что дистанционный взрыватель не работает, Хэви взял подрыв базы на себя, в то время как другие клоны ушли, чтобы найти убежище. Эти четверо услышали, что Хэви подвергся нападению дроидов, и помчались назад, чтобы помочь ему. Однако Хэви, вопреки приказу Рекса, вручную взорвал тибанну, пожертвовав собой. Флот Республики под командованием генералов Кеноби, Скайуокера и адмирала Вуллфа Юларена прибыл в систему. Республиканцы изгнали флот Гривуса из системы. За проявленную храбрость Рекс перевёл оставшихся в живых, Эхо и Файва, в 501-й легион и вновь вспомнил подвиг Хэви. }} Битва при Ботавуи Рекс вместе с генералом Скайуокером и коммандером Тано получили приказ оборонять планету Ботавуи. После поражения Республики на планете Фоллин генерал Гривус лично возглавил флот Конфедерации, чтобы напасть на Скайуокера и его флот, состоящий из трёх крейсеров типа «Венатор», включая личный флагман джедая — «Решительный». Генерал Кеноби связывался со Скайуокером, советуя ему отступить; однако молодой джедай решил остаться и сражаться. thumb|left|300px|Рекс, Скайуокер и Тано совещаются с Кеноби Скайуокер послал Рекса командовать бригадой AT-TE. Шагоходы расположились на нескольких астероидах, и их экипажи стремились заманить Гривуса в ловушку, как только генерал появится. Так и случилось. Флот Гривуса, состоящий из нескольких фрегатов типа «Щедрый», легко попался на приманку Скайуокера, и генерал-киборг сбежал со своего звездолёта, поскольку его флот был атакован и спереди, и сзади. Скайуокер преследовал Гривуса в собственном истребителе вместе со своим дроидом-астромехаником, Р2-Д2. Истребитель Скайуокера был серьёзно поврежден летающими обломками, но Рексу удалось спасти Энакина. Однако когда Скайуокер очнулся в медчасти «Решительного», он обнаружил, что Р2-Д2 пропал. Скайуокер и Асока Тано улетели на «Сумерках», чтобы попробовать найти на борту судна-мусоросборщика Р2-Д2, но не знали, что капитан судна, трандошанин-мусорщик Га Нахкт, уже захватил дроида и обещал продать его Гривусу. После того, как джедаи возвратились ни с чем, Скайуокер взял замену, дроида-астромеханика R3-S6 и улетел с ним на своём истребителе следить за Конфедерацией. Однако дроид «случайно» активировал маяк тревоги. Асока и Рекс поспешно собрали отряд и на борту «Сумерек» отправились на помощь Скайуокеру. Республиканцы подоспели вовремя. Асока и Рекс спасли Скайуокера от двух фрегатов типа «Щедрый» под командой самого Гривуса и сбежали из системы. }} Миссия на Небесной станции thumb|right|300px|Рекс говорит, что больше не понесёт R3. «Сумерки» получили сообщение от R2-D2. Рекс и джедаи смогли отследить сигнал. Они отправились туда, откуда он шёл. В конце пути они обнаружили небесную cтанцию Конфедерации, которая прослушивала переговоры Республики. После того как отряд высадился на станции, Скайуокер отделился от группы, чтобы найти R2, в то время как Асока, Рекс, сержант Денал и четыре других солдата-клона должны были заминировать станцию для её последующего уничтожения. R3 попытался открыть защищенную дверь, но два боевых дроида, патрулировавших коридоры, обнаружили Республиканцев. Завязалась перестрелка. Рекс использовал несколько Mгранат, и дроиды были остановлены. Но тут появился генерал Гривус собственной персоной и напал на отряд противника. Только Рекс и Денал остались в живых, другие клоны были убиты генералом-киборгом. Гривус попытался нанести смертельный удар по лежащему, беззащитному Рексу; однако Асока успела остановить удар Гривуса световым мечом. Тано в одиночку сдерживала киборга, тем самым давая клонам шанс выполнить основную задачу. После того как Рекс оправился, он сообщил о потерях Асоке, а также выразил желание помочь ей в битве с Гривусом, но вынужден был подчиниться прямому приказу заняться минированием. Рекс и Денал прибыли в ангар станции, где находились «Сумерки» и уже ждали Скайуокер и R3-S6. Энакин спас Р2-Д2, но был встревожен, когда он узнал, что Асока решила биться с Гривусом одна. Когда группа попыталась найти Асоку, R3 показал, кому он в действительности служит — Конфедерации — и закрыл отряд в ангаре, а также активизировал несколько дроидов-cтервятников. Также прибыли боевые супердроиды, и Скайуокер вместе с клонами спрятались позади нескольких ящиков. Энакин приказал Рексу взорвать заряды, размещённые по всей станции, клон подчинился. Скоро вернулась Асока, и Рекс заметил несколько канистр с топливом рядом с ящиками. Скайуокер с помощью Силы бросил одну канистру в дроидов. Рекс выстрелил точно в цель, и канистра взорвалась, уничтожая железных врагов. R2-D2 открыл дверь, взломав систему управления. Также он уничтожил в поединке R3, и после того, как силы Республики отбыли на борту «Сумерек», Скайуокер вернулся за Р2-Д2 на своём истребителе. }} Битва за Куэлл thumb|left|300px|Рекс охраняет Энакина. Позже, Рекс, Скайуокер и Асока Тано отправились на выручку генералу-джедаю Эйле Секуре, военные силы которого были на краю поражения Конфедерации. Энакин и его солдаты прибыли на «Решительном», и использовали несколько штурмовиков, чтобы приземлиться на крейсере Секуры, «Свободе». Однако, после того, как штурмовики вылетели с Венатора, LAAT/i Рекса, Энакина и Асоки подвергся огню Конфедерации. Одна из ракет попала в транспорт, и команда была вынуждена сделать экстренную посадку на палубе «Свободы». Энакин, Рекс, Асока и их силы встретились Секурой и Коммандером Блаем. Вместе они продолжили путь к спасательному фрегату Республики. Однако, неистовый жар, вызванный увеличенным лазерным огнём, проходил через судно, и Скайуокер попытавшись задержать огонь, пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти других. Тано и Секура перенесли Рыцаря-джедая на борт фрегата, но поскольку они попытались состыковаться с «Решительным», нападение дроидов-Стервятников сбило навигационный компьютер и гипердвигатель фрегата, посылал звездолёт в гиперпространство. Фрегат летел прямо на звезду, и отряду чудом удалось избежать гибели, но звездолёт всё равно разбился при посадке на отдаленную планету. Рекс остался, чтобы охранять раненого Скайуокера, в то время как Асока, Секура и остальная часть клонов, пошли найти помощь. Энакин очнулся, и они с Рексом подверглись нападению Мастифалонеса — похожего на птицу, плотоядного существа, уроженца этой планеты. Рекс начал стрелять в это существо из бластера и отбил атаку, но после того, как наступило утро, еще три существа возвратились. Несмотря на его раны, Скайуокер настаивал на том, чтобы сражаться, и Рекс прикончил одно существо лазерным выстрелом. Рекс был ранен, и возвращение Асоки, Блая и Вэт Ту-целителя из колонии лурменов спасло ему жизнь. Клон и Тано помогли Вэк Ту связать последнее существо, и группа возвратилась в колонию с джедаем, неся раненого Скайуокера на носилках. }} Битва на Маридуне В то время как лурмен Вэт Ту излечивал раны Скайуокера, Рекс заметил подлетающее десантное судно C-9979, принадлежащее Конфедерации. Не желание позволить лурменам страдать из-за их присутствия, силы Республики решили скрыться, и Рекс вместе с Блаем помогали идти раненому Скайуокеру. Дроид-Разведчик Конфедерации натолкнулся на группу, после чего и Асока, и Рекс, и Блай упорно искали дроида прежде, чем Секура пронзила его своим световым мечом. После уничтожения Разведчика группа продолжила путь и поднялась на высокое дерево, чтобы осмотреться. С дерева группа заметила, что силы Конфедерации устроили целый лагерь — и оставили шаттл, который силы Республики намеревались украсть, чтобы улететь c этой планеты. Однако, Скайуокер заметил, что генерал Конфедерации, неймодианец Лок Дурд, проверял новое оружие на незаселённой «ими» планете, поэтому Рекс и Блай рискуя больше всех решили заняться расследованием. Сепаратисты запустили ракету, которая, после приземления, взорвалась и начала стирать все формы жизни в пределах диапазона, причём дроиды оставались абсолютно целыми. Незамеченные, Рекс и Блай тихо убежали, а джедаи заметили, что силы Конфедерации возвращались к колонии Лурменов, и единственная возможная причина им это делать, чтобы проверить оружие на колонии, а точнее на самих Лурменах. }} Битва на Орто Плутонии thumb|right|250px|Рекс в утеплённой униформе. Рекс вместе с Энакином Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби полетел на Орто-Плутонию, чтобы расследовать убийство клонов находившихся на станции. Оказались что клонов казнили тальцы о которых ранее ничего не было известно, да и убили они клонов из-за того что они оказались как между двух огней: Дроиды, тоже находились на этой планете, так вот и они спровоцировали ранее мирный народ. После того, как война была объявлена между местным племенем Тальцев и сановником Панторианцем, определенно высокомерным Председателем Чай Чо, Рексу приказали защитить Председателя Чо любой ценой. Председатель тогда приказал, чтобы Рекс со своими солдатами напал на Тальцев, когда они приблизились к ним, но Рекс заявил, что клоны должны были только защитить его. Однако, он был вынужден сражаться, когда на Республиканцев напали Тальцы-наездники которые сидели на зверях Нарглатчах. После одной из атак Председатель был серьёзно ранен. Рекс перенёс его на свой спидербайк, и уходил от преследования Тальцев до прибытия Джедаев и Сенатора Рио Чучи. Председатель Чо умер от раны, но Сенатор Чучи сумела установить мирный договор с племенем Тальцев. }} Битва на Набу thumb|left|250px|Рекс и несколько клонов штурмуют лабораторию сепаратистов.Когда Сенатор Амидала и Представитель Бинкс попали в плен, ища секретную лабораторию Сепаратистов на Набу, Энакин, Оби-Ван, Асока и Рекс, отправились на поиски несчастных пленников. Республиканцам не только удалось спасти Сенаторов от безумного доктора Нуво Винди, но и спасти планету от выпуска наружу смертельного вируса «Голубая Тень». К сожалению, помощник Винди, дроид взял один из контейнеров с вирусом и поместил его в бомбу. Когда джедаи поймали Винди он взорвал одну из бомб, которая быстро распространила вирус по всему по бункеру. Скайуокер и Кеноби были снаружи с ученым, когда вирус был выпущен. Пытаясь спасти товарищей, джедаи полетели в поисках противоядия на планету Аего. Вирус заразил почти всех внутри, включая Рекса, Асоку, Падме, и несколько других солдат клонов, но к счастью джедаи нашли противоядие вовремя, и все зараженные были вылечены. Когда Рекса готовили к отправке в Тид для последующего лечения, он услышал разговор Оби-Вана и Джар-Джара, что Сенатор Амидала рекомендовала, чтобы Бинкса поучили владению бластером. Джар-Джар был в восторге, но Рекс категорически отказался обучать его. Битва на Рилоте После того, как лидер Техносоюза Уот Тамбор получил контроль над Рилотом и его жителями, Рекса, Энакина, Асоку и Адмирала Юларена послали, чтобы разрушить блокаду и очистить путь для сил вторжения. К сожалению, после того, как Асока повела эскадрон звездолётов в бой, Сепаратистское подкрепление прибыло, и она не по прямому приказу отступить и помочь крейсерам. «Решительный» был поврежден, Адмирал Юларен был серьёзно ранен, и вдобавок Асока наконец возвратилась, но потеряла половину ее боевой группы по пути. После того, как силы Республики отступили, Энакин попытался утешить удручённую ученицу. Рекс сообщил, что генерал Мейс Винду просил доклад о достигнутых результатах. Энакин тогда прокомментировал, что они не сделали успехов, но всё равно пошли с Рексом, чтобы доставить их сообщение. thumb|250px|Рекс и Тано обсуждают план снятия блокады над Рилотом Даже только с половиной его сохранённых сил, Энакин приказал продолжить снятие блокады. Скайуокер послал Рекса, чтобы он нашёл Асоку. Клон нашел её в медицинской комнате, где она приносила извинения Адмиралу Юларену который находился без сознания. Энакин тогда разрабатывал план как бы повести в бой только «Защитника», а весь экипаж переслать на «Решительного», и после того как все солдаты и грузы будут переправлены на личный корабль Скайуокера, он в одиночку поведёт судно и таранит им корабль-ядро с которого контролируют дроидов. И конечно перед самим столкновением звезолётов Энакин должен был эвакуироваться на спасательной капсуле. Рекс поддерживал ещё потрясённую Асоку, которую джедай, оставил командующей «Непоколебимым» и она к тому же должна была завершить план Скайуокера. Разрабатывая план нападения, Рекс колебался о действительности плана Энакина, и вместе с командой попытался поддержать неопытность Асоки, но в то же самое время смотрел на действительность ситуации. Асока, разрабатывала план как повернуть корпус «Непоколебимого» к вражеским судам, чтобы «дно» корабля подействовало как щит для командного мостика, а затем как надо пустить в бой истребители. Поддержка Адмирала Юларена повысила её уверенность, даже когда навигационный офицер сомневался в успехе плана. План работал, и после того, как Асока привела успешное нападение на остающиеся фрегаты в блокаде, силы вторжения прибыли, и она послала Рекса, чтобы он взял шаттл, и забрал спасательную капсулу Энакина. }} Вскоре после того, как планета была освобождена Великой Армией Республики, Рекс, Компания Торрент, и их командующие джедаи были обвинены в том что не вся планета была очищена от дроидов. И вот однажды выполняли задание, Рекс вместе с сержантом CS-2207 «Бумером» на вечернем патруле на AT-RT вокруг города Ресдин. Два клона устранили большое количество боевых дроидов, но были заманены в засаду и взяты в плен наёмным убийцей Кэдом Бэйном. Бэйн нуждался в клонах, живых, чтобы они защитили оружие, которое он недавно украл у КНС, от боевых дроидов которым было приказано вернуть его. В то время как они были без сознания, негодяй оснастил клонов наручниками, которые были соединены со взрывчаткой и обещал позволить им свободно передвигаться, если они сотрудничали с ним, но угрожал убить их, если они отказались или попытались бы обмануть его. При этих обстоятельствах, у Рекса и Бумера не было никакого выбора, кроме как согласиться на требования наёмного убийцы. Вместе, они победили несколько волн боевых дроидов и Сепаратистского дроида-Стервятника, пока Энакин и Асока, отслеживающие пропавшего Рекса, нашли убежище наёмника. Бэйн попыталась подавить джедаев, снова угрожая что взорвёт клонов, но Скайуокер, мастерски снял с солдат наручники с помощью светового меча, уничтожив единственное преимущество Кэда. Джедай приказал, чтобы Рекс и Бумер разоружили наёмника. Со стволами, клоны подействовали на Бэйна и он был вынужден сотрудничать, а чтобы выбраться из осаждённой дроидами территории, джедаи и клоны решили использовать его транспорт, «Ловкость рук». Бэйн должен был нести оружие на судно, в то время как джедаи и Рекс охраняли его, а Бумер шёл впереди, чтобы обеспечить огонь прикрытия и очистить путь для конвоя. Чуть позже два клона оставили группу, и пошли рядом со свалкой. После того как они уничтожили три-дроида, бродящего по обломкам, на клонов напали волны боевых дроидов спускавшихся с соседнего холма. Убегая с холма, Рекс и Бумер столкнулись с ещё одной парой «Октуптарр», появившихся изнутри туннеля. Используя ракетные пусковые установки, клоны разрушили массивных дроидов и продвинулись дальше. В то время судно на котором были джедаи были заманено в ловушку скакоанином Кулом Теской, создателем оружия, которое украл Кэд Бэйн. Борьба продлилась не долго, в котором джедаи были в конечном счете пойманы в ловушку, в энергетический пузырь который сжимался. Рекс и Бумер как раз прибыли вовремя. Поставленные перед выбором клоны решили спасти своих командиров и дать шанс Теске сбежать. Скакоанин же забрав своё оружие, улетел на судне Бэйна. Эвакуация на Фелуции Вскоре после битвы за Рилот, Галактическая Республика, начала вторжение на планету Фелуция. В конечном счете клоны были побеждены войсками генерала Гривуса. Когда Республиканцы превзойдённые дроидами запросили помощь для эвакуации, флот под командованием джедая, Верховного генерала Пло Куна, вошёл в систему, капитан Рекс и коммандер Коди вели наземный бой. Далее Республика должна была эвакуировать силы командующего Асоки Тано, которую силы Конфедерации заманивали в ловушку. После этого Рекс некоторое время пребывал на Корусанте. }} Битва на Девароне Рекс участвовал в битве над Девароном. Клон поддержал идею Энакина Скайуокера о высадке шагоходов АТ-ТЕ прямо на крышу звездолёта сепаратистов, так как у Республиканцев не было десантных судов. После приземления на борт, Рекс и клоны, попытались спасти джедая хранителя Голокрона Болло Ропала, но их усилия были напрасными, рыцарь был убит. Энакин и Асока приказали Рексу найти любой транспорт, и переправить тело, в то время как они отправились за наёмником Кэдом Бэйном, также прибывавшим на звездолёте. Рекс и другие солдаты клоны в ангаре пробивались к спасительному судну. Джедаи отправили двух клонов чтобы они догнали охотника за головами Бэйна. Вскоре все увидели короткое сражение между клоном Деналом и наёмником. Раненый Денал запрыгнул в транспорт, и Республиканцы покинули разрывающийся на части фрегат. }}После возвращения на «Решительный», Рекс обнаружил что у раненого клона течёт зелёная кровь. На самом деле это оказался негодяй охотник, который бросился бежать, запрыгнул в истребитель, и улетел в гиперпространство. }} Вторая битва на Джеонозисе Рекс вместе с генералом Скайуокером участвовал в уничтожении фабрики по производству дроидов на Джеонозисе. Когда все боевые вертолёты были подбиты, Рекс, Энакин, и Асока уничтожили огромную стену укрепление, и встретились с джедаями Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Тогда вся армия объединилась и уничтожила генератор щита защищавший фабрику. }}После этого, джедаям надо было разрушить сам завод. Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Ван отправились с поля боя в тыл, но к оставшимся силам прибыли подкрепления под командованием генерала Луминары Ундули и её падавана, Баррисс Оффи. Асока и Баррисс проникли на фабрику через подземную сеть катакомб, обычную в архитектуре Джеонозийцев, чтобы изнутри взорвать реактор. Тем временем, армия под командованием Рекса, Луминары и Энакина отвлекала силы Поггля Меньшего практически в открытом бою на мосту. Несмотря на то, что эрцгерцог Джеонозиса разрешил использование секретных супертанков, завод был всё равно уничтожен и Республика одержала очередную победу. }}thumb|right|200px|Рекс находится на лечении на Салукемае Первая битва за Салукемай Рекса вместе с Джесси, Киксом и Хардкейсом генерал Кеноби послал на поиски генерала Гривуса. Клоны летели по открытым равнинам Салукемая на BARC спидерах. Солдат выследили дроиды коммандо, которые из снайперской винтовки ранили Рекса прямо в грудь. Джесси приказал Киксу защищать капитана, но они не могли помочь командиру в полевых условиях. Ища какого-нибудь убежища, везя Рекса на одном из спидеров, солдаты в конечном счете остановились на маленькой ферме дезертировавшего клона Локуэна, где они были встречены Тви'лечкой по имени Суу. Джесси сказал, что они нуждались в помощи и укрытии, которое Суу скоро предоставила им. В то время как Рекс отдыхал и набирался сил, он услышал шум; капитан схватился за свой бластер, но был разоружен самим Локуэном. Позже дезертир пригласил Рекса отведать обеда вместе с его семьёй. Командир и бывший солдат спорили о войне и роли в ней клонов. Позже, когда дети Локуэна, Джек и Шаих, активировали спасательную капсулу, полную дроидов коммандо, Рекс помог Локуэну защитить его семью от дроидов и уничтожил несколько из них. С капитаном позже связался Кеноби, который сообщил что вся армия собирается в одну большую группу. Прощаясь с Локуэном Рекс сказал что тот, конечно ещё является дезертиром, но он далеко не трус. }}250px|thumb|left|Рекс и клоны в битве на Маластаре Защита «Коронета» После расследования Кеноби на Мандалоре, Рекс, Энакин, Коди и их солдаты были назначены с Оби-Ваном защищать герцогиню Сатин на борту судна под названием «Коронет» от людей Дозора Смерти. Кеноби и Скайуокер проинформировали Рекса, Коди и их солдат о важности задания. Затем Рекс, Коди и клоны отправились на патрулирование грузового отсека корабля. Когда Рекс потерял контакт с двумя своими бойцами Миксером и Редаем, Скайуокер присоединился капитану, чтобы помочь их найти. Рекс, Энакин и Коди обнаружили открытый контейнер. После этого Республиканцы отправились на поиски содержимого этого контейнера. Внезапно Энакин был атакован дроидом-убийцей, но капитан и коммандер уничтожили этого дроида. К сожалению, один из зондов добрался до лифта. После этого зонд выпустил много маленьких своих копий. Рекс, Коди и Энакин нашли и уничтожили несколько копии этого дроида-убийцы. Трио направилось к дроидам, отвечающим за грузовой манифест, чтобы увидеть, кто пронёс дроидов-убийц на борт. После этого, Энакин сообщил Кеноби, что один из сенаторов был предателем. Вскоре на Республиканцев напал ещё один дроижд-убийца. Когда Рекс и Коди нашли шлем одного из своих убитых солдат, один из небольших дроидов прыгнул на них. К счастью Энакин удержал его, а клоны расстреляли дроида. Когда они нашли последний ассасин-дроид, он пытался расправиться с Рексом своими когтями, но капитану удалось удержать дроида на расстоянии от своего лица. Тогда Энакин отрубил ноги зонду, Рекс скинул с себя дроида и уничтожил его. Узнав о потере всех дроидов, сенатор Меррик, который являлся предателем связался с командиром Дозора Смерти, который послал три сепаратистских посадочных судна, чтобы помочь ему. Вскоре на борт «Коронета» попали боевые супердроиды, в схватку с которыми вступили джедаи, клоны и телохранители Сатин. После того как все дроиды были устранены, Энакин убил сенатора Меррика, в результате чего, жизнь герцогини Сатин и корабль были сохранены. }} Битва за Маластар Рекса послали на Маластар сражаться с армией дроидов. В бою Республика проверила опытный образец Электромагнитного оружия, названного электро-протонная бомба которая была разработана, чтобы уничтожать только дроидов и вражескую технику, но не повреждать клонов или любых других живых существ. Рекс и его войска удерживали сепаратистов, пока бомбардировщики BTL-B Y-крылы сбросили бомбу прямиком на вражескую армию. Буйство Зверя Зилло После того, как джедаи привезли Зверя Зилло на Корусант, животное сбежало и неистовствовало вокруг города. Рекс был среди солдат-клонов, которые пытались убить существо. Когда звездолёт на котором летели Энакин, Падме и Канцлер Палпатин был захвачен зверем, клон указал на дно вертолёта, которое прорезал Скайуокер, в попытке сбежать. Когда Оби-Ван Кеноби напомнил Мейсу Винду что надо поймать падающую тройку, Рекс отметил, что много планов Энакина содержат падение. Капитан смотрел, как LAAT/i поливали Зверя Зилло ядовитым газом созданного из топлива с Маластара, и как огромное животное с грохотом рухнуло на землю. Защита дома После того, как первая атака Сепаратистов на Камино провалилась, Асажж Вентресс и генерал Гривус запланировали повторное внезапное нападение, но Республиканцам всё-таки удалось перехватить вражеские сигналы и предупредить своё командование о вторжении. Рекс с 501-м Легионом вернулись на свою родную планету, чтобы защитить дом от Сепаратистских сил. Во время сражения, Рекс действовал вместе с коммандером Коди. Коммандеры пробивались к казармам, где они нашли нескольких выживших солдат, которые когда-то охраняли заставу на Луне Риши. Этими клонами были Файвс и Эхо, а вместе с ними и оказались несколько клонов-кадетов и дефективный клон 99. Все вместе, солдаты защищали казармы от дроидов, используя арсенал с оружейного склада. Однако, когда закончились гранаты, 99 направился за новой партией оружия, и боевые дроиды расстреляли его. После сражения, Рекс и другие клоны почтили память павшего брата, признав, что он был настоящим солдатом. Рекс и Коди официально заявили, что Файвс и Эхо теперь переведены в элитные республиканские коммандос, за их отвагу в бою за свою родину. Сигнал бедствия Как-то во время войны, Рекс вместе с Энакином, Асокой и Оби-Ваном был отправлен расследовать странный сигнал бедствия, который джедаи не использовали уже около двух тысяч лет. Полагая, что это Сепаратистская ловушка, Рекс остался на борту тяжеловооружённого «Венатора», а трио джедаев направились на шатлле к самой планете с которой шёл сигнал бедствия. Хотя оба корабля были в зоне действия сканеров, Рекс никак не мог засечь судно джедаев. Впоследствии он потерял связь с ними и не смог восстановить её. Оказалось, что Отец заманил к себе Энакина, чтобы проверить, действительно ли Скайуокер Избранный. Через минуту, Рексу удалось засечь судно джедаев и восстановить связь. Когда трио вернулось на «Венатор», Энакин сказал Рексу, что он отсутствовал намного больше минуты, хотя, как кажется, Рекс этому не особо поверил. }} Спасение мастера Пиелла Когда Мастер Эвен Пиелл был взят в плен, Рекс участвовал в брифинге Мастера Пло Куна с помощью голограммы. Миссия Республиканцев заключалась в спасении Мастер Пиелла из неприступной тюрьмы, Цитадели. В ходе брифинга, Рекс засомневался, жив ли ещё мастер Пиелл, но затем успокоился, поскольку джедай нёс ценную информацию о важном маршруте, сепаратисты не убьют его. Трудно было что-то рассчитать, так как архивы о Цитадели были устаревшими. После брифинга, Рекс встретился со Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном, Коди и своим отрядом в ангаре Храма Джедаев. Чтобы избежать сканеров противника, Рекс и остальная команда была заморожена в карбонит. Их транспорт преодолел весь путь, попал на планету где находилась Цитадель, а затем прошёл весь путь и до самой тюрьмы. После этого команда оттаяла. Рекс, Коди, Скайуокер, Асока Тано и Кеноби обдумывали, как преодолеть высокую скалу перед Цитаделью. Реактивные ранцы и тросы с крюками сразу отпали, из-за сильного ветра и выступах на скале, после чего решили просто перелезть через скалу. К сожалению, один из солдат Рекса, упал, этим предупредив стража Цитадели Оси Собека о присутствии противника. После подъёма, Рекс вместе с Эхо и Файвсом, а также остальная часть команды направилась на поиски камеры Мастера Пиелла. Республиканцы были заманены в засаду дроидов-коммандос. Рекс и команда отбили первую волну дроидов, но затем Собек активировал магниты в потолке, после чего оружие клонов, а также световые мечи джедаев вылетели у них из рук, после чего команда была вынуждена сражаться с дроидами голыми руками. Скайуокеру удалось выключить магнит, каждый получил своё оружие обратно и все вместе они победили дроидов-коммандос. Перед освобождением Мастера Пиелла, Рекс выстрелил в одну из камер, чтобы разозлить Собека. После того как отряд освободил Мастера Пиелла и несколько его помощников, включая капитана Таркина, они начали выбираться из Цитадели. Энакин обнаружил пещеру, которая есть в старых архивах, после чего он световым мечом вырезал вход в эту пещеру, а Кеноби, Таркин и ещё несколько солдат направились вперёд. }} Рекс защитил Асоку, когда Таркин спросил, зачем джедаи взяли с собой на задание ребёнка. Идя по пещере, отряд попал в тупик. Вдруг, три боевых супердроида напали на них сзади, хотя с помощью Скайуокера, отряду удалось уничтожить их. Но вскоре после того, отряд дроидов-коммандос активировав генераторы щита спрыгнули со стен и начали стрелять по Рексу и клонам. Асока бросила в дроидов несколько тепловых детонаторов, после чего они были уничтожены. Затем Асока использовала детонаторы, чтобы уничтожить стену в тупике. Поскольку группа продвигалась по туннелю, Рекс предупредил группу, что так как в узком проходе содержится взрывоопасный газ, использовать здесь бластеры и детонаторы нельзя. После долгого пути, они натолкнулись на лестницу, ведущую наружу, где отряд должен был забрать R2. Однако, когда Асока поднялась по лестнице, чтобы проверить, свободен ли путь, она попала в засаду двух боевых дроидов, которых она быстро уничтожила. Однако, подошло подкрепление к дроидам, и Республиканцы использовали люк как прикрытие. Скайуокер бросил тепловой детонатор внутрь туннеля, вызывая мощный взрыв, который уничтожил дроидов укрывшихся за большим камнем. Поняв, что R2 не придёт, Рекс и команда приступили к подходу на посадочную площадку, где R2 должен был забрать Кеноби и его команду. Но прибыв на площадку, они увидели Кеноби, его команду, R2 и несколько клонов ведут перестрелку с дроидом крабом, дроидами-коммандос и обычными боевыми дроидами. Команда сразу же бросилась к посадочной площадке для оказания помощи Кеноби и его солдатам. Однако, они были не в состоянии защитить свой корабль и он был разрушен, в результате чего погиб клон Эхо. Рекс и отряд затем отступили к пещерам находящимся под Цитаделью. Кеноби вызвал подкрепления, но они не подходили. Отчаявшись поймать беглецов, Оси Собек выпустил несколько ануб, которые впоследствии напали и убили Эвена Пиелла, а ОВП чуть не убил Таркина, но Файвсу удалось сбить платформу. После перестрелки, за отрядом прибыл Пло Кун, и забрал солдат с планеты. Битва при Умбаре После того как 501-м легионом Энакина Скайуокера начал руководить генерал-джедай Понг Крелл, клоны стали получать от него самоубийственные задания, из-за чего солдаты усомнилились в верности джедая Республике. В итоге перешедшего на сторону сепаратистов Крелла убивает самый преданный ему клон-Догма(которого всё же этапировали под трибунал за убийство), а Рекс становится главнокомандующим до возвращения Энакина. Миссия на Киросе Много позже, стало известно, что на Киросе, колонию тогрут насильно удерживают работорговцы. Для освобождения невинных жителей, были отправлены Энакин Скайуокер, Асока Тано, Оби-Ван Кеноби, а так же, небольшой отряд клонов, в их числе и Рекс. Город вновь был пуст. Но, по-стандартной схеме, везде были засады в виде отрядов дроидов-коммандос. Происходили небольшие стычки. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что джедаям и клонам не было известно две вещи: жителей с планеты уже перевезли и по городу заложено множество мин. Только когда обе информации подтвердились, джедаи и клоны поняли, что опоздали. Обучение ондеронских повстанцев Позже Рекс помогал джедаям обучать ондеронских повстанцев. Вооружение и обмундирование Рекс полагал, что опыт превосходит все. Будучи независимым мыслителем, он не боялся высказывать своё мнение более высокопоставленным людям, но всё равно повиновался приказам своих командиров. Рекс также был очень тактичен и искусен в распространении напряженных или смущающих ситуаций. Из-за его тесной связи с генералом Скайуокером Рекс учился никогда не недооценивать способности джедаев, ни сомневаться относительно их решения. Обученный многим боевым стилям и с боевой тактикой, он был квалифицированным солдатом, смелым, способным выполнить практически любую миссию. Эти особенности позволили Рексу пережить много заданий и привести его войска к многочисленным победам. Рекс очень высоко ценил генерала Скайуокера и также, как казалось, дружил с Асокой Тано, иногда называя её по имени и общаясь с нею в более лёгкой манере, в отличие от Энакина. Он был в состоянии выведать, что Скайуокер любил Падме Амидалу из-за усиленной чувствительности клонов к мелким деталям персонала — таким как чрезмерно длинные взгляды и тенденция приводить к вниманию все упоминания о ней или нём в более развитой форме, нежели, чем о других, живя среди людей, которые все выглядели одинаково. Однако Рекс полагал, что чувства не вознаграждались, и понятия не имел, что эти двое тайно были женаты. Рекс был также энергичным поклонником Боло-болла, и являлся неравнодушным к команде салластанцев, «Атлетик Булларан». Сначала пребывания на борту «Левелера», судна одной из Республиканских системных Армии у него были волосы, окрашенные в синий цвет, а потом клон их обесцветил в поддержку команды, выигрывающей финал. За кулисами * Согласно комментарию к DVD фильму, создатели сначала решили вставить в новый проект по Войнам клонов Альфу-17, Элитного Республиканского коммандос, известного по комиксам Dark Horse, как главного героя клона. Однако, Лукас возразил, потому что его включение сделает слишком много аллитерации (Энакин, Р2-Д2, Асока, и теперь Альфа), таким образом и был создан «новый» клон — Рекс. Позже, раннее имя Рекса получил другой клон. * У Рекса есть шрам около нижней губы, смоделированный со шрама Харрисона Форда. * Капитан Рекс по ошибке часто упоминается как клон-командующий официальными средствами массовой информации. Такие неправильные появления есть в: Войны клонов: Пленных не брать и Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course. Появления * «SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story» * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook» * «Войны клонов. Новый падаван» * «The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet» * «The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!» * «The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «The Clone Wars: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!» * «The Clone Wars: Prepare for Battle» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * «The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * * «Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * * «The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!» * «Войны клонов: Защитники Республики» * * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * * «The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure» * «The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky» * «The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid» * * «The Clone Wars: Journey Through Hyperspace» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance» * * «The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril» * * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * * * * * «The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous» * * * * «The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan» * * * «The Clone Wars: Day One» * * * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада» * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * ''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' advertisement * * * * * * * * * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * «Path of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Game Creator» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «Galaxy of Heroes» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game Источники * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2009» * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.1» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.2» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.3» * * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.4» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ultimate Sticker Collection» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.5» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.6» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.7» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2009» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.8» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.9» * * * * «The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.10» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.11» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.12» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.13» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «The Clone Wars: Widevision» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.1» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.2» * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32» * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 43» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.9» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10» * * * «Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.11» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2011» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.12» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 1» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.13» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17» * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pocket Money Treats'', First Edition * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.19» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 6» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 7» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World» * «LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 8» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2012» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.27» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.29» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 10» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.31» * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 11» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.32» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 12» * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2013» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.37» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.38» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.39» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Four * * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 15» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior?» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 16» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.43» * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.44» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 17» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.46» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 18» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' book * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.49» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Annual 2014» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.50» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 20» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Five * ''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' booklet * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.54» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22» * «Star Wars Comic 1» * * * «Star Wars Comic 2» * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Comic 4» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |years=22 ДБЯ— |before=Никто |before-years= |after=КК-1119 |after-years=—19 ДБЯТёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера}} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * * * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Клоны-капитаны Категория:Клоны-коммандеры Категория:Родившиеся в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Члены 501-го легиона